ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Gwen Tennyson (Swap-Verse)
Gwendolyn Tennyson, also known as Swap-Gwen 'by Time Patrol, is the alternate counterpart of Gwen Tennyson from Swap-Verse. 'History 'Appearance' Gwen looks exactly like Gwen Prime at age 10 except she is scrawny and have pale skin due of living on the street. Her hair are messy and hangs over her shoulders, have discolored marks around her eyes (a sign that an Osmosian has recently absorbed energy). She wore a torn blue T-shirt over her white undershirt, white pants and was bare-footed. She also wore a cat-shaped necklace with a #10 engraves on which is a spoil from her first crime; stealing her father's wallet to pay the bus ride to New York. After absorbing the Omnitrix feedback, Gwen was able to transform into exact female copies of all of the Starter Aliens, missing an Omnitrix symbol and uniforms. After the energy overwhelms Gwen, she mutated into Gwen 12, a random mixture of body parts from the 11 said aliens which completely destroyed her clothes, except for her panties. When Charmcaster rescued her from the Null Void and aid her to restore her sanity, she gain a spare archmage uniform similar to Charmcaster for a while until she left Legerdemain. At age 15, she looks similar as Gwen Prime in Alien Force but with clothing style that mirrors Kevin's from Alien Force/Ultimate Alien; red shirt over her long-sleeved pink undershirt, bluish-black pants and brown low-heel shoes. 'Personality' Gwen has 80% personality of Kevin and 20% of Gwen's. Due to her complicated childhood and abilities, plus the loss of her mother, Gwen exhibited sociopathic tendencies, such as attempting to cause traffic jams to halt the armored truck full of money, even though the traffic jam will harm or kill countless drivers. Gwen had an extremey insecure about herself and have low self-esteem but retain her intelligent, mature and somewhat stubborn behavior. Her quick thinking and instincts gives her an edge in dealing with struggling situations and often used her goodwill to draw unsuspecting victims to rob them. She's paranoid as well, considering the whole world as an enemy. Gwen's outlook began to change when she met and fell in love with Charmcaster, a native of Legerdemain. Being her girlfriend, Charmcaster helped greatly improve Gwen's personality and control over her powers. She eventually was forced to flee from Legerdemain when Spellbinder attempts to kill Adwaitya and others. At age 15, Gwen is portrayed as an intelligent, more caring, sympathetic and trustworthy, as well as restoring her relationship with her cousin, Ben. However, she retain her bold and vicious attitude, not willing to forgive villains for their wrongdoings and is much more arrogant then before. 'Powers And Abilities' Gwen's Osmosian genes grants her the ability to absorb matter, energy and DNA, similar as Kevin Prime but with much more control due of her intellect. However, energy still drove her insane due of lack of training. Thanks to Charmcaster, Gwen have more control over energy but can still be driven mad if she attempts to absorb the Omnitrix's energy, as having too much DNAs can "drive one's mind in complete chaos". 'Trivias' *Gwen in Swap-Verse is bisexual; having relationship with both Charmcaster and Kevin Levin. *Gwen owns Tenn-Speed while her cousin owns DX Mark 10.